Inatendu
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Justin déménage pour poursuivre ses études sans en avertir Alex... Étrangement Alex n'est absolument pas ravie de voir son frère s'éloigner... Mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Inceste/!\;Romance; UR Jalex M pour certain chap.


Paring: Justin/Alex

Rating: M pour certain chapitre

Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartienne pas juste l'histoire est à moi *_*

Prologue

-Comment ca Justin déménage? s'exclama Alex.

-Et bien… comme il va à l'université maintenant… il a décidé de prendre son envole, lui répondit sa mère. Mon oisillon quitte le nid! pleurnicha-t-elle ensuite en plongeant son visage dans ses main et venant se réfugier dans les bras de Jerry.

-Ca va aller, la rassura son mari en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Alex avait la bouche entrouverte, son esprit était complètement hors de son corps.

Donc comme ça, Justin s'en allait? Il allait la laisser seul avec ses bêtises? Etrangement elle sentait son cœur se serrer. C'était étrange d'ailleurs comme sensation, comme si son frère ainé… Lui manquais? Non impossible! En plus il n'était même pas encore parti.

-Alex? Est-ce que tout va bien? s'enquerra son père.

Elle se ressaisi immédiatement et retrouva son air arrogant avec une moue "je-m'en-foutiste".

-Bien sûr que ca va, j'aurais enfin des vacances, une vie sans Justin? Le pied! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était elle ou sa voix sonnait faux et amère?

C'était surement une bête impression… Ca ne pouvait qu'être ca!

-Bon, je vais voir Harper!

Sans un mot ou un regard de plus elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer afin d'aller chercher sa meilleure amie qui devais surement être avec… Zeke!

Arf non! Pas question!

Elle changea de direction pour aller vers un marchand de glace.

Une fois sa glace au chocolat en main elle s'installa et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle ne reprit vraiment conscience que quand une main ce secoua devant son visage.

-Alex? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Alex regarda sa meilleure amie pencher vers elle avec un visage inquiet.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça, qu'est ce que tu porte encore?

Elle avait subtilement détourné la conversation, elle même ne savait pas ce qui la tourmentait, mais d'un côté elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de sa meilleure amie pour porter des vêtements pareils...

C'était quoi le thème cette fois? Les poubelles? Elle avait une robe avec un haut en espèce de carton et une jupe avec des plastiques en guise de volant et une sorte de chapeau en boite de conserve.

-C'est ma nouvelle création, s'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle. C'est pour encourager le tri des poubelles!

Et bien au moins elle ne c'était pas tromper, elle pencha la tête en plissant les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour lui sortir une réplique cinglante mais rien ne lui vint en tête.

Mince! Si elle perdait sa verve habituelle pour ennuyer sa meilleure amie c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Elle se releva vivement et chercha en vitesse quelque chose à dire, mais comme rien ne venait elle se résolu à être simple et presque aimable.

-Ca c'est bien passé avec Zeke? Vous avez été à la déchetterie?

Elle ricana suite à sa réplique même si elle c'était rendu compte que ce n'était vraiment pas marrant.

-Très drôle Alex, mais je vais passer la dessus et profité du fait que tu t'enquerre de ma journée! s'enthousiasma sa meilleure amie.

-Oh pitié... supplia la jeune sorcière.

-En fait Zeke m'a invité à visiter son nouvel appartement qu'il partage avec Justin et...

-Attend! la coupa Alex. Tu as été voir Justin?

-Mais non, pas Justin, Zeke, tu sais bien que mon béguin est passé et que...

-Oui, non je m'en fiche, la coupa à nouveau sa meilleure amie. Tu as vu Justin?

Harper fit la moue mais consentit quand même à lui répondre pour enfin terminer son récit si romantique de son après midi avec son prince charmant.

-Non, Zeke a dit qu'il était avec une de ses copines et que...

-Une de ses copines?

Harper ne se formalisa même plus d'être couper une nouvelle fois.

-Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus, pas que je voulais juste passer une après midi avec mon amoureux mais voila, donc je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus sur Justin. Oh mais attend, continua-t-elle suspicieuse. Tu ne compte quand même pas lui faire une mauvaise blague à son appart, car si oui...

-Mais non voyons! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareil? s'exclama Alex dans un fou rire.

Harper la regarda avec encore plus de suspicion. C'était une blague? Alex qui ne cherchait pas à faire de la vie de son frère un enfer? Mais c'était un conte de fée haut en couleur!

-Oh c'est bon! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je n'avais rien derrière la tête! râla Alex.

C'était vrai en plus, elle voulait juste savoir... savoir quoi en fait?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête pour ca, surtout pas pour lui et maintenant!

-On rentre? proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh oui, je meurs de faim, j'espère que ton père me laissera manger un de ses délicieux sandwiches!

Alex la regarda de travers en faisant une grimace avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'en aller vers le restaurant.

Un fois arriver Harper se chamailla avec Jerry pour un sandwich qui lui fut refusé sauf si elle y mettait les moyens, il fut donc échanger contre une semaine de lessive.

Vers l'heure du souper tout le monde s'installa à table, Alex regarda avec insistance la chaise libre qu'occupais d'habitude son frère.

-Monsieur intello ne vient pas manger? s'enquerra-t-elle.

Jerry la regarda avec un air compatissant.

-Il a déjà déménagé Alex.

Son ventre se serra et elle en perdit immédiatement l'appétit. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir! Elle ne dit plus rien de tout le dîner, chipotant juste son assiette avant de se lever et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic Jalex *-*

J'espère que ça vous aura plut *_*


End file.
